Why you do not kidnap Percy Jackson
by CharlieRoller13
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fight in the mortal battle of new York and have encountered Hydra before and have had some pity nasty fights. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON , AVENGER OR MARVEL AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. **

Need to know stuff: story starts a week after the Blood of Olympus is over and mid season two of MARVEL AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D**. ** And now the feature presentation.

skye's pov It was just a normal day until Thor got there "does this Hydra thing involve Jane Foster?" Thor said. "I don't know" said Coulson walking in the room."Coulson?"

Thor asked "you died, I thought you died." "I did" said Coulson "now drop it." Thor dropped his hammer on Coulson's toe. "Ow ow ow ow ow #$! !" Coulson yelled. I started laughing. Thor quickly picked up his hammer. "He meant don't ask" I said.

"Now lets get back to our mission" Coulson said. As he said that May, Trip, Hunter, Mack, and Simmons walked in. "Here is our target we need to take him in" Coulson said. On the screen was a picture of a teenage boy; he had sea green eyes, raven black hair, a natural tan and muscular. "He has been missing for 9 months, then he just showed up a week ago" Coulson said. "His name is Percy Jackson. We need take him in for questioning." "Why?" I asked. "He fought in the battle of New York" Coulson said. "Now go and bring him in" Coulson ordered "you too Thor." **2 HOURS LATER** "I see him" I said "I have a clear shot." "Wait, Hunter move in" Coulson said over the com. "Right, what does he look like again?" Hunter asked. "He has black hair, green eyes, and a tan" Coulson said. "and why are you wearing a cowboy hat?" "So?"asked Hunter. "just talk to him" Coulson said. "Hi Percy I am with a organization called S.H.I.E.L.D." Hunter said to Percy. Then Percy punched him in the face and knocked him out cold. "Take him out now" Coulson order. I fired one shot, it hit him in the back he weld around it only stunned him I fired 3 more in him each one made him look more tired until he passed out.

Percy's pov I woke up in a small room with two beds and no doors and a man with a beard, like he had not shaved in weeks. "What, where?" I asked. "You are under S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters" the man said. "Oh great, maybe it was not such a good idea to punch that guy" I said. "You punched some guy?" the man asked. "Ya this guy with a cowboy hat" I said, "he said he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. so I assumed he worked for Hydra." "Really?" the man asked, "well you punched the wrong guy." "Well my name is Grant Ward," Ward said "Percy Jackson" I said. "Really wow you wiped out an entire squad of Hydra agents" Ward said eyes widening and backing up "well I am a Hydra agent." Suddenly a wall appeared out of nowhere separating us.l At the far end of the room, a wall disappeared and a woman about 25 with brown hair and eyes was there, creepy, right? I walked over there and yellow stuff appeared and I walked right through it. "Kid napping teenagers are we?"I said. "H-how did you get out" she stammered. "Magic"I said "and the same way I did this." I reached into my pocket and grabbed riptide and uncapped it and put it to her neck.

Simmons pov "Where did he get the sword?" I asked. "I think it was that pen you took out of his pocket," Thor said "he did say magic." "May get down there now" Coulson ordered. "Wow this sword actually works" Percy said on the screen, " are you a half blood?" "What is a half blood?" asked Skye on the screen. "What is a half blood" I asked. Just then May jumped at Percy. He slashed at her, but his sword went right through her as if she was not there. Then he punched her in the face so hard it sent her flying. May hit the wall and passed out. Simmons never saw May knocked out before. "How did he do that" Coulson demeaned. "Thor go down there now." Thor ran out and then he was on the screen fighting Percy. Percy was wining it was obvious then Percy garbed Mjolnir and ripped it out. Then he hit him on the head Thor crumpled. Sky screamed. "How can he hold that" I asked. "I thought only Thor could hold it. "Only those that are worthy can hold it aplenty he is worthy" Coulson said.

**AN. CLIFFHANGER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON , AVENGER OR MARVEL AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. I DO NOT FEEL LIKE TYPING THE NAME OF THOR'S HAMMER SO IT IS JUST THOR'S HAMMER.**

**THIS IS AN AVENGERS CROSSOVER BUT IT DOES NOT SAY THAT ON THE OUT SIDE SORRY.**

takes place right after the last chapter in the throne room of the gods.

Annabeth's pov

"Where is Percy Jackson" Zeus thundered . "He is missing" I said timidly. Poseidon glared at Hera. "You think Percy had his sword to her throat. "Hi guys" he said. "Like my new hammer?' he asked, holding up a hammer. Nico eyes widened "is that Thor's hammer?" he asked. "Yeah, cool right!" Percy said. "We should get back to mount Olympus" I said. "I was out that long, I thought that was tomorrow" Percy said. " Well it is tomorrow you did not show up for dinner" Annabeth said. " Yes I traveled in time" Percy said sarcastically. "Lets go now" Nico said. Then I grabbed Percy's and Nico's hand then we traveled back to mount Olympus. Will Solace ran over and picked up Nico who had fainted."I told you no underworld stuff" Will said. "Now that we are all here let's get down to business" Zeus said.

Simmens pov

Two hours later Coulson's office

"Why did he take my hammer" Thor wined. "For the 8th time I don't know " Coulson said. "How did he beat a god in a fight" I asked, and why did his sword go straight through May?" "How did he get through the shield" Fitz asked? "and how did the pen turn into a sword?" "If we could find out how the tech worked we could use it to take weapons through security" I said. "We need to find him" Coulson said. "Maybe we can call the avengers" Thor suggested. "We already did" Coulson said, Stark is on his way, Captain America and Romanoff just got here" Coulson said, "Barten and Banner are not coming yet." "Why would the Avengers come?" asked Skye.

A Few minutes later

"Coulson I thought you died" Steve aka Captain America said. "Or did you even die." "No, I died" Coulson said. Skye show them the video of the escape." "Ok" she said and put a video on of the monitor. Steve and Romanoff watched the video. " He took your hammer Thor?" Steve asked trying hard not to smile. "But how did that kids get in there?" Steve asked "its like they travel through the shadows." "That' what we thought" I said. "We're going to New York City" Coulson said. "Then why call Stark he,lives in New York" Steve said. "I said call the Avenger. I forgot to tell them not to tell Stark to come here but whatever" Coulson said, "We need to go to the bus."

Percy pov Percy and Annabeth are walking to Percy's mom's apartment

One hour later

"How come they had to make us immortal, why? Its not like we asked, now if we say we want to be a god we become gods" I ranted. "well at least I can be an architect forever" Annabeth said , " You get to be camp director." "Ya for the next 100 years I get to annoy the campers!" I said. Annabeth giggled. "What do you think of this person I have to find great grand child of Poseidon" I said. "Ya maybe we should find this Jemma Simmins" Annabeth said. Then as they rounded a corner 3 guys and a girl had guns pointed at them one of the guys was the guy I punched in the face and the girl from the room. Then one tall guy had a shield with a star on it and a girl with red hair who had two guns came up from behind. "Oh come on, do you guys have to always attack me" I said. "Black Jack" I thought "please come here." "Ok boss" Black Jack said in my head and landed right in front of us. We climbed on his back and we flew away. The people behind us stared shooting but none of the bullets hit us. We flew to camp to tell Charon about the fact that I am the new camp director. But Iron Man came up at us. "Oh come on" I said. "Land or I will land you, permanently" Iron Man said. We landed and were arrested. "Take his pen" said the girl I had tethered. "Do you people kidnap teenagers a lot?" I asked. "How can you hold Thor's hammer" asked the girl who had red hair. "Even Captain America can't hold it, where is it?" "In my back pack" I said. Then a couple of vans came up and we got in with the guy who I assumed was Captain America, Iron Man and the lady with red hair who was Black Widow. Black Jack flew away Iron Man was about to fly away. "Stop, don't fly after him" I told him. "Why should I? It could be useful for science" he said. "What if they thought you would be useful for science, would you let them cut you up?" I asked. "No" "Neither would he" I said. The rest of the trip we spent in silence. When the van stopped we got out and were hand cuffed. We were underground .Thor walked over and took out his hammer from my back pack. "How are you worthy of this hammer; what could a mortal do to be worthy of this kind of power?" he asked. "Maybe I'm not mortal" I said "or maybe it was just the fact that I beat you in a fight." He walked away. We were marched down three flights of stairs. Then came to this jail cell with iron bars like a dungeon. We went in and I sat down on a bed. They locked the door with a combination lock. "Can I have some water please" Annabeth said. "Yes" Captain America said. A water bottle rolled though the bottom of the door. Then all the people walked away. "Percy ,think you can bust down the door with only a water bottle?" Annabeth asked. "Ya but don't you think we should get rid of these hand cuffs" I said.

**WILL THEY ESCAPE OR WILL THEY GET RECAPTURED TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT.**


End file.
